


I Do Believe in The Light

by orphan_account



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Amnesia, Its a Kotor au and you dont have to know anything about it to read!, Memory Alteration, Multi, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's...never come into question before. Why would it. His name is...His name has always been Rex Glass. But the way Juno and Sasha and Rita are all looking at him says otherwise, doesn't it? And the way they look at him says nothing good.He doesn't...He isn't this...Nureyev, right? Is everything he can remember a lie?





	I Do Believe in The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my niche kotor au! Even if you know nothing about star wars or Knights of the of republic in hoping you'll like this one! I'm liking writing it! Let's not lie, this is like 85 percent for me since I'm just that person who writes specific aus.
> 
> Title is from This Is War by 30 Seconds to Mars, and so is the first chapter title.

A bright flash of light, yellow meeting red surges through his vision, and Rex Glass screams, sitting up quickly, too quickly.

His hands fly up to his face. Where are his glasses?

 Where is he? Oh stars, this isn't good. He sits, carefully makes his breathing even out, while looking around the room. It's dark, but he can still see that it's a small apartment, the likes of which he's never seen before. 

Two beds, no personal effects anywhere to be seen, except the half-unpacked bag by the other end and...Oh, his glasses on the table next to the bed he was laying on moments before. 

He slides them back on and pulls himself to his feet. Rex sways back and forth, his head feels heavy and just...not quite right. And then he starts to fall, until the door whooshes open and stocky, strong arms move to hold him up as it whooshes back closed, leaving the apartment dark.

"Whoa, you're awake? I thought it might be a while longer, you hit your head pretty hard with our landing."

He doesn't... _think_  he recognizes the person standing in front of him. "Who are you, and what do you mean?"

He offers a grunt and moves Rex back to the bed, shaking his head all the while. "Juno? Juno Steel? You must've really hit it hard, huh. We met for just a minuite, in the Endar Spire?  _Your_  name is Rex Glass? Ringing any bells?"

"I know my own name!" He snaps. Of course he does. It's  _his_. It fits like a glove.

The Endar Spire? That one, however takes a moment or two to click into place. He was serving on the Endar Spire, which was either destroyed or taken over by now, the loss of the giant ship would be quite the hit to the Republic. 

What did he care? He wasn't really gunning for them, they'd just offered a paycheck much better than what he could do with a typical smuggler job.

He remembers waking up, not nearly when he was supposed to, and being told that the ship was under attack by the sith, and that they had to get to the escape pods. After that is all a bit fuzzy, but he does remember meeting Steel at the pods.

Steel is...What did Steel do, on the ship? Oh, that was right. The same thing he did, guard one Jedi Knight Sasha Wire. 

That was...strange, being as he hadn't met Steel until today. 

Or...maybe not today. 

"How long was I out?" He asks, without looking up at Juno.

He catches a shrug in the corner of his vision. "Two days, almost three. You kept...yelling in your sleep. I tried to wake you up, but obviously that wasn't too effective. You hungry?"

 Rex sees the same slash of light again and winces. "Starving," he grins through the imprint in his vision. "But I do have one question."

"Hmm? And what is it?"

"We crash-landed on Taris, am I correct?"

"Yep," Juno says, sounding relatively absent. "And there's no getting off of it. Sith blockaded the whole thing."

"Excellent. So all we have to do is find Knight Wire and we can leave. Bargaining chip, you see? "

Juno turns, and looks absolutely horrified at that suggestion. 

Juno is...a lovely lady, Rex notices. One beautiful eye, currently widened and darting around the room, curly hair piled on top of his head. His nose looks like it's been broken more than once, but Rex still thinks it looks beautiful, that  _he_  looks beautiful. well, if he has to be stuck on a planet with someone...

"Oh, absolutely not. I don't exactly love the Republic, but I'm not turning Sasha over to the sith," Ah, so it's just Sasha, then. Juno knows the Jedi Knight. "We'll find her before they do. Not because I don't think she can handle herself, but because we all need to get off this damn planet together, got it?"

Well, he supposes that they will, and this Sasha Wire will likely be a good bit of help on that front. He has his suspicions that so will Juno. 

So Rex nods. "Of course. After dinner and a rest I'll be fine and ready to help you track her down."

He doesn't really want to go back to sleep after eating in silence, for fear that he'll see the lights again, and won't understand them, still. So Rex Glass just watches the way Juno breaths in and out as he sleeps, and tries not to think too hard about why being stuck on this planet makes him feel so jumpy and uncomfortable.


End file.
